TOMHerzschlag eines Dämons
by VCNeno
Summary: Was würde passieren wenn Harry etwas tun müsste was entgegen allem Guten ist, mehr wird nicht verraten...


Tom - Herzschlag eines Dämons 

  
Kennst du das Gefühl das du spürst wenn du gerade dabei bist etwas zu tun, das entgegen all deiner Natur, deinem Gewissen und deinem Verstand ist, wobei sogar dein Herz dich mit aller Macht versucht dich davon abzuhalten?  
Wie könnte man es dennoch tun? Du weist, das es abgrundtief falsch ist, woraus niemals etwas Gutes entstehen kann. Dennoch, manchmal treibt einen die Verzweiflung weiter als man es je für möglich hält.

Mit leisen Schritten durchquerte er die geschlossene Tür. Ein leichtes, kaum spürbares Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Früher hatte ihm dieser Zustand des nichtstofflichen sogar spaß gemacht, in den letzten Jahren jedoch wurde es zu einer unabdingbaren Notwendigkeit.   
Er wurde zu einem Geist, weder sichtbar noch fassbar.  
Im Zimmer das er wenig später betrat, mehr vergleichbar einer besseren Abstellkammer, spärlich eingerichtet mit einem schmalen Bett und einer kleinen Kommode, hingen die Vorhänge, dreckig und in Fetzten vor einem kaum minder verschmutzten, vergitterten Fenster. Einer Gefängniszelle gleich, kam Harry es in den Sinn.  
Der Mondschein warf das Gittermuster direkt aufs Bett, in dem ein kleiner Junge schlief. Es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst. Noch einmal schweiften seine Gedanken zurück in jene Zeit, in der die Welt in Trümmern, der Glaube tot und die Hoffnung eine bloße, vergessene Erinnerung eines Narren sein würde.  
Nicht einmal der, dessen Name niemals hätte erwachen dürfen, würde erahnen können welche unkontrollierbaren Folgen sein Hass hervorbringen würde.  
In letzter Hoffnung gelang es ihm vor nunmehr 4 Jahren das Geheimnis der Geister der Zeit zu lüften.   
Der König aller Geister blieb ihm jedoch die Antworten schuldig nach denen er suchte. Statt dessen schickte dieser nur seine drei Untertanen mit nur Waagen Andeutungen. So beschloss Harry eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen zu begehen, zu dem ein Zauberer fähig war, in den Lauf der Dinge einzugreifen.  
Erst in den Folgenden Jahren sollte er die wahre Bedeutung, der Warnungen der Geister kennen lernen. Das Schicksal forderte immer seinen Tribut. Man konnte zwar Dinge ändern, Einzelschicksale beeinflussen doch der Gesaamtverlauf lief immer wieder auf dasselbe hinaus, der vollkommenen Zerstörung. Und das war vielleicht der wahre Grund wieso er sich in den Letzten vier Jahren, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in der Geschichte herumtrieb.  
Voldemort zu töten oder seine Wiederauferstehung zu verhindern brachte ebenso wenig wie ihn in seiner Kindheit zum Guten zu bewegen.  
Fast zwei Jahre verbrachte Harry damit das Leben des Jungen Tom Riddle zum besseren zu gestalten, war ihm ein Freund und Ersatzvater gewesen ( Der Echte verschwand unter mysteriösen umständen ;)). Zeigte ihm was es heißt zu Lieben und Fühlen, Glücklich zu sein. Tom wurde zu einem normalen Jungen der nicht unter dem Hass und den Prügeln seines Vaters aufwachsen musste, doch es gab etwas in ihm das immer wieder versuchte zu erwachen und schließlich beim ersten Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt endgültig durchbrach. Dies war Toms Bestimmung.  
Morgen früh war es soweit, morgen würde der erste Brief von Hogwarts vor der Tür liegen und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Harry das es praktisch unmöglich war Toms Einschulung nach Hogwarts zu verhindern.   
Es gab natürlich noch unzählige andere Wege die er versuchte, alles ohne wirklichen Erfolg.

Ohne Familie. Ohne Freunde. Keine Zukunft. Bar jedweder Zuflucht auf der Welt laufe ich weg. Fliehe in eine Welt die noch in Ordnung ist. Sie ist Vergangenheit, aber es ist die einzige die es noch gibt. Alleine versuche ich die Ordnung wiederherzustellen, aber kann ein Mann alleine etwas bewirken? Kann ich die Welt Retten? Ich würde alles tun, alles Opfern. Und die Verzweiflung treibt mich nun dazu genau dies zu tun. Es gibt nur einen Weg...

Ein Gedanke reichte um seinen Geist - Zustand wiederaufzuheben. Der Hölzerne Fußboden knarrte unter seinem Plötzlichen gewicht. Unter dem Geräusch wachte der Junge auf, benommen rieb er sich kurz die Augen und ein Strahlen stahl sich auf dessen Züge als er Harry erblickte. Er war froh ihn wiederzusehen.   
Harry durchfuhr ein undefinierbarer Schmerz und musste all seine Kraft aufwinden um seine Haltung zu wahren, nicht auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen und sich in den nächstbesten Abgrund zu stürzen.  
Sekundenlang blickten sich die beiden gegenseitig an. Tom entging der Traurige Ausdruck in Harrys Augen nicht, er spürte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Harry?"  
Harry blieb still. Statt einer Antwort setzte er sich einfach nur auf die Bettkante, dicht neben Tom und nahm ihn in den Arm. Dieser schmiegte sich nur noch tiefer an ihn und weinte leise ohne wirklich zu wissen wieso, aber er kannte seinen Großen Bruder nur allzu gut und wusste das etwas schlimmes in der Luft lag. Würde vielleicht Vater zurückkommen, ihn ihm wegnehmen? Nein, es war etwas anderes.  
"Ich hab angst!" schniefte Tom in Harrys Arm hinein.   
Keine Erwiderung. Nichts war übriggeblieben vom einstigen Stolz, dem Mut und den Prinzipien. Der Rest dieses Mannes, der nicht einmal mehr Achtung vor sich selbst aufwies, saß hier auf dieser Bettkante, zusammengesunken und kämpfte gegen seine Tränen. Ihm schnürte es die Kehle zu.  
Einige der wirklich begabten Medien und Weissager nannten es später einmal unter vorgehaltener Hand "Die Nacht des Vergessens."  
Der Mann, der Held der Zaubererwelt, legte, nachdem der Junge wieder in einen sanften schlaf fiel seine zitternde Hand auf dessen Stirn und sprach leise die beiden Worte aus, dem schlimmsten aller unverzeihlichen Flüche. Eine grüne Aura breitete sich langsam über den Jungen aus. Dann irgendwie, fast ohne wirklich definierbaren Übergang sank der Körper Tom Vorlost Riddle zusammen, das sanfte auf und ab seiner Brust versiegte, der Puls verstummte. Noch eine geraume Weile saß Harry so da und versuchte zu begreifen welchen Fehler er beging.  
Dies war der Augenblick an dem der Name "Voldemort" aus den Köpfen der Menschen verschwand und die Welt neu geboren wurde.  
Aber es war auch der Abend an dem die Geschichte von "Harry Potter, dem Jungen der Lebt" ins vergessen geriet.

  
Biiiiiiiiiitttteeeeee Reviewt Leute!

Ist euch die Story zu Hart? Was meint ihr?

Eigentlich ist dies als Shortstory Gedacht, der Wirkung wegen.  
Wenn ihr aber trotzdem ne Fortsetzung haben wollt, dann lasst es mich wissen.  
Achso: Als ich diese Fic editieren wollt., hats mich rausgehauen, also wundert euch nicht das sie wieder als „NEU" erscheint. Sorry…

------ WERBUNG-----------------------------------------------------

In nächster Zeit folgt eine weitere HP Fic von mir mit dem vorläufigen Arbeitstitel

GOLIATH – Stadt der Zauberer

Die Fic spielt zwar im HP Universum, abba keine der Charaktere vom J.K. Rowling kommen darin vor….  
Schaut also gelegentlich mal bei mir vorbei…  



End file.
